Message of the Soul
by Akkadia
Summary: Seiji and Shuzuku, the perfect couple. But when a new boy comes in the picture what whill happen when Seiji's feelings are put to the test as Shuzuku is pulled onto a whirlwind with this strange new classmate. first WoH story please read and review!


A/N: Ok, no idea if this story will get any reviews or not but hey you never know. This takes place just before the credits end on the movie. Had this idea for a while hope you all like it! Actually it starts out at the point their riding up the steep hill.

A/N: I don't own, but I love all Miazaki-san's movies! Story I do own though so don't sue!

Chapter 1: Promises

Shizuku clutched Seiji's jacket before it flew off her shoulders as he rounded the corner. Seconds later she felt herself sliding off the end of the bike, "Uh, should I get off?" she asked knowing how hard it was to walk up this hill without getting tired. Riding a bike was probably even more difficult and with her on the back didn't make it any easier.

"No stay on." Seiji said pushing his legs with all his might, "I decided I was going to ride up this steep hill; carrying you with me." He meant it too. If he could over come an obstacle like this one, then that meant everything was possible.

But Shizuku obviously didn't agree with him, "Who said you could decide that?" she asked as she jumped off, the jacket sliding off her shoulders, "Oh." She quickly reached down and grabbed the coat before pushing on the back of the bike, "I don't want to be just a burden for you." She said taking a deep breath and pushed harder, "If I'm going with you I'm going to help you."

Knowing he couldn't argue with her, Seiji nodded, "All right go a head and help." He accepted the fact he couldn't do it on his own. That just proved they needed each other. They worked together so well, this being soon to be one of the many examples.

After what seemed like forever the top of the hill came and Seiji hit his brakes slowing down, "Shuzuku, hurry up get on." He urged and immediately began peddling once the girl was securely sitting.

Once they reached their destination Seiji pulled the bike over and led Shuzuku to the look out point, "Ah, just I time." Seiji said relieved. As he jumped down he turned to face her, "Need a hand?"

"I'm fine." Shuzuku responded jumping down all the while wondering what her crush was up to. Yes, it was obvous, Shizuku Tsukishima had a crush on Seiji Amasawa, "Wow! With all that mist it looks like the ocean."

"This is where I come to get inspired. You'll see in a second." Seiji said smiling.

Moments later the sun made its presence known casting a beautiful display across the horizon, "Wow."

"Grandfather told me about all the great writing you've been doing." Seiji said interrupting Shizuku's thoughts, "Sorry I wasn't here to encourage you. I was just off thinking about myself." He said feeling extremely guilty.

Shizuku smiled, "You're the one who inspired me Seiji. I'm glad I pushed myself. I know myself a little bit better now." She turned her gaze back to the horizon, "I still have a lot to learn, so I don't mind doing what it takes to get into a good high school." She freely admitted.

Seiji looked down at the girl in front of him, "Uh, Shizuku I know this might sound really weird to you." He hesitated before continuing, "Can you see us getting married some day? I promise I'll be a professional violin maker. And you can be a professional writer."

The question took Shizuku completely by surprise but she felt her cheeks grew dark as she nodded.

"Does this sound corny?" Seiji asked worried.

"It's a little corny." Shikuzu admitted, "But you're a violin maker not a writer."

Seiji chuckled, "That's true, this is great!"

Shuzuku stepped forward and opened the coat, "Come here it's getting cold, " she offered only to be thrown into an embrace.

"Shizuku, I love you.": Seiji freely admitting holding the girl tightly in his arms. Finally those three words came and they came so easily.

Shuzuku returned the embrace feeling the jacket slip from her shoulders, but found she no longer needed it feeling the warmth of the boy holding her close, "I love you too, Seiji," she admitted quietly.

Seiji slowly pulled back and lead Shizuku over to the edge and the two of them sat down. Shizuku sat on Seiji's jacket to keep her legs from getting cold, "So you really like it up here then?"

Shizuku only nodded placing her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "I don't think there's another place as beautiful as this."

"I can think of something that is." Seiji said quietly.

Shizuku looked up at boyfriend confused, "What's that?" she asked.

"I'm looking at her." Seiji said earning a blush from his girlfriend.

"Don't tease, Seiji." Shuzuku said feeling her cheeks darken. She turned away only to feel Seiji's hand on her cheek turning her back so she was gazing into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm not teasing Shuzuku. Compared to your beauty this sunrise doesn't do you justice." Seiji admitted, "And I'm talking about your inner beauty as well as outer." He said quietly. After a minute he let go and looked back out towards the city, "Hey I have an idea."

Shuzuku could still feel Seiji's hand on her cheek and she touched her cheek at the same spot, "What's that?"

"Let's make this our special place and come here every morning just to see the sunrise." Seiji suggested.

The thought of getting up early didn't sound like a good idea to Shuzuku at first. But then she replaced the thought of lack of sleep with more time alone with Seiji, "Yeah, let's do it. Just like we did today. But next time I'll make sure to bring a jacket." She said noticing Seiji shiver. She stood up and placed the jacket around her boyfriend's shoulders and motioned to his lap.

Seiji got the picture and nodded just as Shizuku took a seat on his lap and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm not to heavy am I?" she asked worried.

Seiji wrapped his arms around the Shuzuku's waist, "Not at all. In fact it's quite comfortable." He admitted, "This way I can be closer to you." He said quietly.

Shuzuku felt herself blush again, "And I can be closer to you."

Seiji looked at his watch, "Hmm, I hate to ruin the moment but I better get you home. We have school in about an hour and I'm sure you want to shower and get dressed and such. I know I do. That plane ride as torture."

Shizuku didn't answer.

Seiji looked down to see his girlfriend had fallen asleep. He just shook his head as he stood up and began carrying Shuzuk bridal style back to his bike. He placed her on the grass so he could hide his bike in the bushes and picked her back up. The journey back to Shuzuku's apartment took longer than the trip to the look out point. By the time he reached the building and looked at the mailboxes to find out which apartment was hers, Seiji was out of breath.

The door flew open and there stood Mr. Tsukishima, "Shuzuku!"

Seiji shook his head, "She's sleeping,." He whispered carrying her into the apartment and to her room. He placed her on the bed and noticed her face still red. He gently put his hand on her forehead and gasped, "Uh, Tsukishima,-sama. I beg your pardon, but do you have a thermometer?"

Mr. Tsukishima walked in carrying the health tool and placed it under Shizuku's tongue, "Hold it there."

Seiji nodded and waitied for the tool to beep. Once it did he pulled it out, "103, no wonder."

"Is she ok?" Mrs. Tsukishima asked entering the room.

"She has a high fever." Her husband responded, "Young man, may I ask who you are?"

"Oh, my humblest apologies. My name is Seiji, Seiji Amasawa. I'm a classmate of Shizuku's and, well her boyfriend." He admitted.

"Boyfriend?" the two of them looked at him suspiciously, "We never knew Shuzuku even liked boys."

"Well, we are 14 years old. (just guessing on the ages.)" Seiji said as he looked down, "And I care for your daughter a great deal." He admitted.

Mr. Tsukishima smiled, "That's fine, just take care of her."

"Seiji, would you be so kind as to write down any notes for Shizuku for school? She's not going anywhere with a fever like that." Mrs. Tsukishima said.

"Of course. Well actually we're just in the same grade. But I'm sure her friend Yuko would do it. I'll ask her when I get to school. I however have to go get my bike. I left it about 12 blocks away, so I could carry her." Seiji said

"All right, be careful." The two said.

Seiji nodded before walking over to Shizuku and placing a small kiss on her warm forehead, "I'll be back after school." He promised and walked out of the apartment not seeing the looks of surprise from the two adults….

A/N: Ok, hopefully someone will take interest in this story. If you want to me to continue 2 reviews chapter 2!


End file.
